


Summer Love - Part Two

by Anakin133



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Part Two, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: Sequel to "Summer Love" by crankyjones.





	Summer Love - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summer Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745224) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



Nine months. It had been exactly nine months since summer camp - since TJ and Cyrus met. TJ literally begged his parents to let him go to summer camp again this year, for the off chance Cyrus would actually be there. And here he was, in front of the entrance to the camp. What if Cyrus didn't come? What if he came, but didn't still have feelings for the athlete? Or worse, what if he was involved with someone else?

He shook his head subtly in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Even if he could just see him...

"Welcome to summer camp. Your name, please?" TJ looked up, surprised. He hadn't realized he had walked to the front desk already.

"Uh, TJ. TJ Kippen." A loud thud in the lobby brought everyone's attention. He looked over, a grin forming on his face, as a shocked brown-haired, chocolate-eyed boy gaped at him with a heavy duffel bag awkwardly positioned in front of him.

"Cyrus!" TJ quickly put his bags down and rushed over to the boy, who still had his jaw practically on the floor. He skidded to a stop just a few steps in front of him, TJ's insecurities coming back. What if he wasn't as happy to see him? What if he forgot him? His thoughts were quickly diverted as the other boy blinked and reached out a hand, poking TJ's arm with his index finger.

"You're..." His voice was a whisper, so soft TJ barely heard him. Cyrus stepped over his bag and looked up into the taller boy's green eyes hesitantly. "Oh my gosh, you're really here!" He beamed, suddenly wrapping his arms tightly around the boy, the hug immediately returned by TJ.

"I-I missed you, Cyrus, so much. So, so much." TJ spoke lowly, still hugging him. Cyrus, unfortunately, ended the embrace to step back slightly, still holding onto TJ's neck. His face was a mix of joy and fear.

"I..." The brown-haired boy looked down at his shoes, concerning TJ. This was it, TJ convinced himself, where Cyrus would tell the blonde he had moved on. "I waited for you, all this time." TJ practically melted right there in his arms, beaming.

"Really?" The brown-eyed boy nodded bashfully. "Me too... I lo-" He was cut off by a dignified yet passionate kiss - they still were in the public, crowded lobby of camp, after all.

"I love you, TJ, and I never stopped." Cyrus stated after they left the kiss. Both boys were beaming, completely oblivious to the world around them.

"I love you too. I don't think I ever could stop."

"You sap."

"You know you love it."

"Yes, yes I do. And TJ? I still have your letter."

 

~

 

"I'm so excited! Your room is literally right across the hall from mine, Cy."

"I know! We can have parties with our roommates!" They laughed lightly as they finished putting all of Cyrus' bags in his room, then TJ's face got serious. "What's wrong?"

"You live in Shadyside, right?" TJ asked, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah...?"

"Well then, I guess you're going to being putting up with me for a lot longer than just the summer." Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then the realization struck him all at once.

"You're moving to Shadyside?!" The athlete smiled fondly at the other boy's excited grin. He nodded, and Cyrus squeezed him in a hug before placing a happy kiss on his lips. "That's so amazing! Then I'll finally be able to show off my awesome boyfriend to everyone! We are still boyfriends, right?" TJ chuckled lovingly and grabbed his adorable best friend's hand.

"Yes, honey, I think we still are." The brown-haired boy giggled lightly. "I love you, Cy."

"I love you too, TJ. Always."


End file.
